Donnie Darko Bubble Boy Crossover
by Ingrid7
Summary: Jimmy is in Donnie's world and Donnie is in Jimmy's world. What will happen?
1. Default Chapter

Donnie Darko/ Bubble Boy Crossover.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them! This is just written for fun! Don't sue! Ahhh!  
  
A/N: I love these two movies, but the two main characters are so very different. So I am putting Jimmy in Donnie's world and Donnie in Jimmy's world and see what results.  
  
(Apologies to Richard Kelly and Blair Hayes)  
  
WARNING!: If you have not seen these movies they will not make any sense!!  
  
On with the fic!  
  
INT. JIMMY'S HOUSE- MORNING  
  
Jimmy, is in his round plastic bubble suit in his plastic Bubble room. With a determined look Jimmy grabs a sharp knife and slices the wall of his bubble room and steps out.  
  
INT. JIMMYS HOUSE- STAIRS-MORNING  
  
Jimmy (standing at the landing on the stairs )gives a cautious look around, making sure his parents don't see him .He starts making his way down, but in his awkward suit, trips over and rolls down the stairs.   
  
JIMMY  
  
Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
But instead of rolling down the stairs he crashes into a wall, where there is a strange swirling grey portal. Jimmy tumbles in and the portal shrinks and disappears.  
  
Jimmy is gone.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT.DONNIE'S ROOM- NIGHT.  
  
Donnie is asleep in his bed.   
  
FRANK'S VOICE  
  
Wake up   
  
Donnie gets up out of his bed, his eyes are closed, he is sleep walking. He walks slowly towards the door. And out onto the Stairs.  
  
INT- DARKO HOUSE -STAIRWAY -NIGHT   
  
  
  
FRANK'S VOICE  
  
I've been watching you.  
  
Donnie slowly trudges down the stairs but, unexpectedly FLASH! Jimmy appears out of nowhere, yelling and falling from the ceiling then he suddenly knocks into Donnie with his huge bubble suit. Donnie get's knocked into the wall where there is the grey swirling portal again and as soon as Donnie goes through it, it closes and Jimmy crashes to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Jimmy is on the floor, dazed for a few seconds then shakes his head and climbs awkwardly to his feet.  
  
Jimmy is extremely confused as he looks around this unfamiliar house. He bites his lip.  
  
He waddles along for a while until he finds a front door. With relief he opens it and (with some difficulty) squeezes outside. And falls onto the grass.  
  
JIMMY  
  
Grass!  
  
Jimmy looks around and see's that it is night. He quickly gets to his feet.  
  
JIMMY  
  
(confused)  
  
Night-time?  
  
Jimmy looks around the strange street.  
  
JIMMY  
  
This is not good  
  
Suddenly Jimmy hears a voice.  
  
FRANK'S VOICE  
  
Come closer  
  
Jimmy jerks his head around in surprise.  
  
JIMMY  
  
What?!  
  
FRANK'S VOICE  
  
Closer  
  
JIMMY  
  
Er... Sorry! I'm going the other way!  
  
Jimmy turns around and quickly starts going in the other direction away from the scary voice.   
  
EXT- GOLF COURSE- NIGHT  
  
Jimmy suddenly finds (to his confusion) that he is at a golf course.  
  
He see's Frank in his rabbit suit standing not too far away.  
  
Jimmy Blinks.  
  
  
  
JIMMY  
  
Uh, Hi! (waves at Frank)   
  
Um...(smiles hopefully) could give me a ride to Niagras falls?  
  
Frank says nothing.  
  
Jimmy stares .  
  
JIMMY  
  
I have to get to Niagra falls by Saturday to stop the girl I  
  
love from getting married!  
  
Pause  
  
FRANK  
  
28 days, 6 hours, 42 minutes, 12 seconds.   
  
Jimmy frowns at Frank and looks down at his watch.  
  
JIMMY  
  
Ummm...  
  
FRANK  
  
That is when the world will end.  
  
Jimmy's looking a little freaked out.  
  
JIMMY  
  
Uh... ok! Have a nice day.  
  
Jimmy starts running out of the golf course.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT JIMMY'S ROOM NIGHT.  
  
The swirling grey portal appears in Jimmy's bubble room. Donnie falls into the room and as soon as he hits the plastic-covered floor the portal behind him shrinks and dissapears.  
  
Donnie (still sleep walking) gets up and sleepwalks straight for Jimmy's bed, gets in and goes back into proper sleep.  
  
(to be continued) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok, finally here's the next chapter. Sorry It's so short and strange! (author grimaces) The next chapter will be longer and better. Oh, and please excuse the formatting,the 'script format' is turning out a bit strange when I load it on here. I only have old-caveman word 95 so I can only save as a text document. P.S thanks to CellerDoorsEvilBunnies for giving me a good review and motivating me to write some more.  
  
Once again, apologies to Richard Kelly and Blair Hayes  


* * *

.FADE IN FROM BLACK  
  
INT- JIMMY'S ROOM -MORNING  
  
Donnie is still in Jimmy's bed and the bright sun is streaming through the curtains. A sleepy Donnie slowly turns and opens his bleary eyes. After glancing around for a few seconds his eyes widen and he hurriedly gets out of the bed to his feet in shock, and looks around in confusion.  
We see from his point-of-view, the bubble room. (But the tear in which Jimmy made earlier is no-longer there)  
Then we see Donnie looking for a way out, but there is no way out.   
Suddenly we hear Mr. Livingstone from the hall.  
  
MRS. LIVINGSTONE  
(overly cheerful) Jimmy-  
  
Mrs. Livingstone comes into view carrying breakfast on a tray. Donnie stands there, staring.  
  
MRS. LIVINGSTONE   
...brekkie!  
  
As soon as she sees Donnie she nearly drops the tray. She is startled by Donnie as he looks different. (different hair, clothes etc.) But still has the same face as Jimmy  
  
MRS. LIVINGSTONE  
Holy mother of - (regaining some composure)Oh, Jimmy! Jimmy, are you sick? You- you don't look so good!  
  
Donnie has an angry look on his face.  
  
DONNIE  
(frustrated)  
Where am I?  
And who are you!!??  
  
Mrs. Livingstone looks appalled. She puts down her tray on a nearby table.  
  
MRS. LIVINGSTONE  
Jimmy, what are you talking about?  
  
Donnie shakes his head then stares at her darkly  
  
DONNIE  
Are you delusional? My name's not Jimmy!  
What can you achieve by kidnapping me? I mean I-   
  
MRS. LIVINGSTONE  
(distressed/angry)  
Jimmy, I- , I am your Mother!!!  
  
DONNIE  
(pointing angrily at her)  
No, you're not my mother, you're a goddamn psycho!  
  
Mrs. Livingstone is absolutely shocked. Her hand is over her heart and she looks like she is about to faint. and then she does.  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
EXT. GOLF COURSE- MORNING  
  
We see Jimmy (still in his bubble suit of course) sleepily wake up on the golf course. It is very sunny and he blearily looks up from the ground at the two men JIM CUNNINGHAM and DR. FISHER who have suddenly appeared .  
  
JIM CUNNINGHAM  
(muttering)  
Gosh, look what the kids wearing.  
  
Jimmy hears another man speak   
  
DR.FISHER  
Son? Son? Donnie Darko? What the heck's going on here?  
  
JIM CUNNINGHAM  
Who is it?  
  
DR.FISHER  
It's Eddie Darko's kid. I'm sorry about this Jim, it's just a neighbourhood kid  
  
JIM CUNNINGHAM  
looks like he was 'sleep bubbling'  
  
Jimmy suddenly gets up. Very quickly. it startles the two men.  
  
JIMMY  
Uh, no! my names not Donnie,  
- it's Jimmy! Ummm, Do you know the way to Niagra falls?  
I seem to be a little lost, I don't think I'm in Palmdale Springs anymore.  
  
The two men stare at him and his bubble suspiciously  
  
JIM CUNNINGHAM  
Son, are you alright?  
  
JIMMY  
oh yeah! yeah I'm-  
  
Jimmy's words are cut short as his attention is suddenly pulled towards a section of his plastic bubble. On the out side of the bubble, scrawled near the bubble 'retractable arms' are the numbers '28.6.42.12' written in black marker.  
  
JIMMY  
(sounding grim and distant)  
-...fine  
  
Jimmy gives the two men a quick, worried look, then awkwardly runs out of the golf course again.

* * *


End file.
